Akashi no Love Story
by Shirone Mayu
Summary: Akashi x Reader. Mind to RnR?


[ **AKASHI NO LOVE STORY** ]

Genre : Romance.

Rate : T

Pair : Akashi x Reader(s)

Disclamer :

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Plot Story belong to Shirone Mayu

Warning :

Ga jelas, ga nyambung. Berbeda dari pemikiran pembaca. Semoga kalian menyukai karyaku yang satu ini. Maaf jika tidak bagus dan ' _mungkin_ ' Akashinya agak OOC.

.

.

Author P.O.V.

Rakuzan memang sekolah yang hebat, karena di sana terdapat sebuah klub basket yang telah memenangkan banyak pertandingan nasional. Kapten klub itu yang sekarang adalah Akashi Seijuuro. Namun, cerita ini bukan berlatar belakang di Rakuzan tersebut, melainkan di alumni SMP dari sang emperor merah, SMP Teiko.

.

Akashi P.O.V.

Lelah. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku serasa ingin cepat pulang ke rumahku dan langsung tidur di kasurku yang empuk. Namun sayang, niat itu harus kutahan karena masih ada latihan basket.

Selagi aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang kebetulan agak sepi saat sepulang sekolah, aku tidak menyadari bahwa seorang siswi bersurai [H/C] berlari dan tak sengaja menabrakku. Akibatnya, siswi itu jatuh terduduk dan aku hanya termundur selangkah dari tempatku semula. Cepat-cepat siswi itu berdiri dan memperlihatkan manik-manik [E/C]nya yang tadinya tertutup oleh poninya. Wajahnya terlihat mungil yang menurutku manis. Tinggi badannya berkisar antara 148-150 cm, jadi aku harus melihat ke bawah dan dia harus melihat ke atas untuk saling menatap sesama.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja," Kata siswi itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat. Untungnya kami agak berjauhan, sehingga saat siswi itu membungkuk, aku tidak terkena kepalanya.

Sebelum aku berkata sesuatu, siswi itu langsung lari menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuanku. Aku, dilain pihak, ' _speechless_ ' karena baru kali ini aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutku. Terlebih lagi, sepertinya siswi itu adalah siswi baru, dilihat dari dia tidak mengenalku.

 _Author : Mengapa kamu percaya diri sekali kalau anak berambut [H/C] itu adalah siswi baru?_

 _Akashi : Tentu saja karena aku selalu benar *_ _ **Tersenyum bangga**_ _*._

 _Author : *_ _ **Sweatdrop dan Bergumam sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh manusia biasa**_ _*_

 _Kuroko & Momoi : Mari kita kembali ke topik :)_.

Selama beberapa detik aku melihat ke arah di mana siswi tadi berlari, tak kusadari bahwa kedua wajahku merona. Namun, seseorang datang dari arah belakang dan memegang pundakku. Tentu saja aku berbalik dan melihat sang ' _pelaku_ '. Ternyata itu Midorima dan di belakangnya berdiri Kuroko, Aomina, Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Akashi, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kamu demam?" Tanya Midorima yang tadinya terlihat tenang namun sekarang berubah menjadi khawatir. Wajah anggota yang lain juga terlihat khawatir.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi ke klub." Mereka semua mengangguk dan kami pun berjalan menuju ke ruang klub, mempersiapkan untuk latihan basket.

.

Saat kami latihan, pintu gym terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan helaian rambut yang sangat familiar bagiku. Berwarna [H/C] dan terlihat lembut bagaikan benang sutra. Sesaat pintu gym terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan seluruh badan sang pembuka pintu, barulah aku sadar bahwa itu adalah siswi yang tadi kutabrak.

"[L/N]-chan," Panggil Momoi riang kepada pemilik rambut [H/C] itu.

"Momoi-san," Balas anak bernama [L/N] itu. Dia tersenyum manis, membuat para anggota klub yang lainnya terpesona, bahkan Nijimura-san, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko dan terlebih lagi, aku.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang namanya [Full Name], ya?" Tiba-tiba sang pelatih, Shirogane Kozo, bertanya dari arah pinggir lapangan yang berlawanan dengan tempat siswi berambut [H/C] berdiri.

Dengan suara yang lantang, siswi itu mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang pelatih berambut putih itu. Jadi namanya adalah [Full Name]? Berarti dia adalah siswi baru, karena aku belum pernah melihat datanya sejak aku menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS Teiko.

Beberapa menit mereka berbincang, akhirnya sang pelatih menyuruh kami berkumpul sejenak di pinggir lapangan. Di samping pelatih, berdirilah sang asisten pelatih, Momoi serta [L/N]. Kami disuruh berkumpul karena pelatih ingin memperkenalkan manager kedua kami, yaitu [Full Name]. Saat dia memperkenalkan dirinya, wajahku merona lagi. Badanya, aku menyadarinya. Sepertinya hanya [L/N] seoranglah yang dapat memenangkan hatiku.

.

Your P.O.V.

Sudah 6 bulan semenjak aku menjadi manager kedua tim basket Teiko, membantu sahabat baruku, Momoi Satsuki. Kami berkenalan saat aku pertama kali masuk ke kelas baruku di Teiko. Dia juga yang memintaku untuk menjadi manager kedua tim basket. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya karena aku belum memilih klub.

Kurang lebih 3 hari, aku sudah mengenal semua anggota. Aku pun menjadi akrab dengan para anggota GOM, Kuroko dan Momoi. Tapi, Akashi'lah yang paling akrab denganku. Karena itulah, tumbuh rasa sukaku terhadap Akashi.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini Akashi bersikap aneh. Saat pandangan mata kami bertemu, dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Saat tangan kami tak sengaja bertemu, dia langsung menarik tangannya cepat-cepat dan pergi. Dan yang paling parah, saat kami berpapasan di koridor sekolah, siswa yang memiliki manik merah tersebut melarikan diri menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak kuketahui. Tentu saja itu membuatku sedih. Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

.

Akashi P.O.V.

Sehabis latihan, para anggota klub basket, termasuk aku, berjalan menuju ke arah ruang loker. Tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain, aku mendesah. Benar-benar hal yang saaaaaangat jarang kulakukan. Namun, apa daya. Aku sedang bad-mood karena diriku sendiri yang telah menghindari [L/N] beberapa hari terakhir. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud menghindarinya. Hanya saja, tiap kali aku melihat [L/N], jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahku memanas.

"Akashi-kun," Panggil Kuroko ketika aku memasuki ruang loker. Tentu saja aku yang sedang berada dalam pikiran yang sangat dalam, ditambah dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis, membuatku tersontak kaget.

"Kuroko?! Sejak kapan kamu berada di situ?"

"Aku berada di sini sebelum kamu, Akashi-kun," Jawab Kuroko datar. "Daripada itu. Akashi-kun, hari ini aku melihatmu tidak bersemangat latihan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan menuju lokerku, tanpa menyadari senyuman tipis dari setiap penghuni ruang loker tersebut.

Saat aku berada di depan lokerku, aku membukanya dan sebuah surat terjatuh perlahan dari dalam loker tersebut. Mataku melebar ketika melihat nama sang pengirim. [Full Name]. Itulah nama yang tertera di surat tersebut. Setelah aku membaca isi dari surat tersebut, aku berlari keluar dari ruang loker, tujuanku adalah mencari [L/N].

Saat berada di luar gym, aku melihat siswi yang tengah kucari sedang berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di dinding gym yang dingin.

"[L/N]!" Panggilku sedikit terengah-engah.

.

Author P.O.V.

"[L/N]!" Panggil si siswa berbola mata merah tersebut. Dia berdiri 50 m dari tempat orang yang disukainya, sedang mengambil nafas untuk mengembalikan pernafasannya menjadi normal.

Wajah siswi yang dipanggil melihat ke arah Akashi. Matanya berkilauan ketika melihat orang yang dikiriminya surat.

"Akashi-kun!" Itulah yang [L/N] katakan sambil berlari kecil mendekati sang penerus Perusahaan Akashi. Saat berada tepat di depan Akashi, siswi berbola mata [E/C] itu memeluk sang pujaan hati.

"Kukira kamu tidak akan membaca suratku karena kamu membenciku."

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu. Malahan, aku mencintaimu."

Wajah [L/N] memanas karena pengakuan dari sang emperor merah. Namun, dia tersenyum manis, lebih manis dari pertama kali dia tersenyum di depan semua anggota klub basket.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi-kun."

.

.

 _Mind to Review?_

.

.

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf jika cerita yang satu ini tidak bagus dan Akashi ' _agak_ ' OOC.

Sekian,

Shiro_Mayu


End file.
